


Love, and The Dogs of Time

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 18/33, 19/32, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Time warp, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ignis and Gladio are sent back from the World of Ruin to pre-game Insomnia, where they meet their young partners in an effort to make it back home.





	1. Chapter 1

"Gladio, do you hear that...?"

Echoed in the unending night, he did, undeniably. A bark. 

"A dog? All the way out-shit! Watch out, baby."

Ignis deftly spun out of Gladio's swing, cleaving a goblin demon. 

"Thank you darling. Can you see where it is?" 

"Holy shit." Gladio responded quietly, before yelling. "Umbra!" He whistled, and patted his leg. "Here boy!" 

Ignis let his daggers dissipate. 

"Umbra? Truly! We haven't seen him in years." 

The hound bolted up to Gladio, panting. Gladio let his greatsword disappear, and knelt to scratch the hound's head. 

"I can't believe it..." Ignis walked over, placing his hand on the hound's head. 

"Good boy, Umbra. Very good boy." 

Gladio placed his hand on Ignis', on top of the hound's head, and their world went bright white. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gladio looked around, hand still tightly clutching Ignis'. 

"Gladio, what the -hell- is going on?" 

"What...the fuck...?" 

Gladio glanced around. He knew exactly -where- he was. He just didn't know -how.- 

"Baby...we're home. Like, home home. Like...Insomnia..." 

"That's impossible. It's overrun by daemons." 

"No, baby, like..." Gladio spun in a circle, looking around. It was Insomnia. The Citadel. But light filtered through the hall. Neither damage, nor darkness. 

"Umbra must have teleported us somehow."

"Some -time.- Baby, there's no way."

Ignis brought a hand to his chin in thought. 

"I've heard of Lady Lunafreya's hound's having powers, Astrals blessings, but..." 

"Okay. We need to hide. If we got teleported...we can't be seen baby. What if Noct sees us? What if...shit!" Gladio hissed. He grabbed Ignis' hand, and ducked into the nearest room. 

"Gladio, what's going on?!" Ignis hissed quietly, concerned.

Ignis felt Gladio's hand shake slightly in his. 

"I just saw Dad. Iggy, I'm losing my fucking mind." 

"Not exactly, darling. Umbra must have sent us to a time before the fall of Insomnia."

"We can warn them!" 

Gladio's excitement was quickly squashed by Ignis' choked response. 

"No! We can't, Gladio. You can't...you can't alter the future. We need to find a way back." 

Gladio huffed quietly, trying to wrap his head around their situation. 

"Okay. You stay here. I'll see if I can figure something out." 

"You intend to leave me here, to be found?"

"Baby. You know exactly where you are. Safe as can be." 

He waited a moment for Ignis to get his bearings. He pawed at his surroundings. The bed in the corner. The desk opposite it. The small bookshelf. 

Ignis inhaled deeply. Musky, with a hint of spicy deodorant.

"We're in your room...I never realized the scent was...so immeasurably you..." 

"And you know I'm in training, no matter what time we're in. Stay here." 

Ignis made a small noise of protest before Gladio pressed a kiss to his lips. 

"Stay. I'll try to get some information. Get some rest while we're somewhere safe." 

"I...I shall try." 

Gladio waited for Ignis kick his shoes off, and settle in bed. He poked his head out, glancing side to side to see if the coast was clear, and ducked out. 

_I'm gonna go see the one person that can make sense of this...you._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gladio made his way through the corridors, thankfully managing to avoid any of the guard. He approached the door to Ignis' office, a door had snuck to countless times in their youth. 

He knocked on the door, and ducked around the corner as he heard it open. He peeked, and saw a flash of black vest. Heard an annoyed sigh as the advisor stepped back to close the door behind him.

He had to take his chance now. He moved quickly to press the door open, pushing the advisor back with it, and closing it behind him. 

Ignis hopped back, and summoned his daggers to his hands. 

"Who are you?!" 

"Shh!" Gladio pressed a finger to his lips, and motioned for Ignis to quiet down. "Shh. Iggy, I need your help." 

He watched the advisor's eyes look him over, and the realization dawn on him. 

"Gladio...?" The daggers dissipated from his hands. "I've got to be hallucinating." 

Gladio reached behind him to lock the door. He didn't need someone to wander in. 

"You're not, and I really don't have time for you to think you are, cause I'm still not entirely sure -I'm- not." He moved toward the advisor, who again took a cautious step back, still looking him over. "Gods, what are you, seventeen?" 

"Eighteen." He shifted his glasses up with a finger. 

"Oh what the fuck, Umbra."

"Umbra? Lady Lunafreya's companion?" 

Gladio walked away from the door. He slid the chair out from Ignis' desk, and sat, head in his hands. 

"Yeah." He rubbed his face, trying to decide where to start. "He sent us here. Somehow. You're eighteen...which means I'm from...fourteen years in the future."

He looked up to see the advisor approach curiously. 

"You're massive..." 

Gladio snickered, amused that of all the points, that was what Ignis brought up first. 

"Guess I haven't started bulking up yet? Fuck...okay. Iggy, I need your help." 

"What happened..."

The advisor reached out a hand, and pressed it against the side of Gladio's face, gently tipping it toward him. Ignis ran his thumb down the scar over Gladio's eye. 

"What happened to you...?"

Gladio's face contorted, sad, and conflicted. He stammered slightly. Ignis' touch was soft, not yet aged with the wearies of a world of ruin. 

"Gods, baby, I can't tell you that. I'm not even supposed to be here. You're gonna beat my ass if you find out." 

"Me? Wait. You said 'us,' meaning I'm here also? Where?" 

Gladio scoffed, trying to keep Ignis focused.

"Baby, no. You can't see yourself. It's bad enough you're seeing me." 

Ignis ran his thumb over the scar on Gladio's forehead, trailing his hand down the side of his face.

"What happens to you, darling...You look so weary." 

Gladio's face fell to sadness. He glanced down, and turned his head to press a kiss into Ignis' palm.

"I want to tell you so fucking badly, baby, but I -can't.-" 

Gladio's voice cracked slightly, his eyes burning with tears that threatened to fall. He wanted to tell him. He wanted to tell him everything. About the fall. About Altissia. He wanted to tell him to run. 

But he knew even if he did, Ignis wouldn't. Bound by duty, their fate refused to change. 

Ignis saw Gladio's internal turmoil. He tried to move closer, blocked by Gladio's legs. He made due by shifting his body, and sitting on Gladio's lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck, and burrowed his face into the crook. 

Gladio heard him inhale deeply. 

"You smell no different..." 

He chuckled sadly, and wrapped his arm around Ignis' back. He rubbed his calloused fingertips over the smooth back of his vest. The feeling washed over him, nostalgic and warm. 

"I fell in love with you wearing this stupid fucking vest." 

The advisor pulled back, and looked up to him with half lidded eyes. 

"You still love me, then? In...in your time." 

Gladio smirked, and raised a hand to brush the bangs from Ignis' face. 

"Iggy, I'd love you in any time." 

A small smile graced Ignis' lips. He brought his thumb up to graze over Gladio's bottom lip, chapped from dehydration and camping. From a harsh world yet unknown to the young man.

He pressed his lips to them, curious at first. Feeling them out. Then, more intrusive, taking the bottom lip between his, reaching up to feel over the scruff of Gladio's beard. 

Gladio let out a quiet noise, and pulled back. 

"Baby..." 

"Gladio, please...let me take your woes from you for a moment. Then we can discuss getting you...home?"

Gladio snorted and the word. 

"Yeah...home."

Ignis pulled his frames from his face, and leaned to sit them on his desk. He burrowed his face back into the crook of Gladio's shoulder, pressing his lips to the bare skin next to the strap of his black tank top. 

Gladio lifted his head to give Ignis better access, and glanced around the room. 

He honestly thought he'd never see it again.

Certainly never thought he'd see it again under these circumstances, Ignis on his lap, long legs splayed to the side. 

He felt Ignis' hands tugging his tank top up. Felt curious hands run over his defined abs, and as the shirt rose higher, a sharp gasp.

Gladio looked at Ignis, green eyes wet with concern at the massive scar marring his chest.

"Darling, what happened..." 

He pulled his top down to obscure the scar. 

"You'll find out when you're older." He smirked, trying to joke away the obvious sadness in his young lover. 

Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio, and rested his head. He sighed quietly, and nuzzled into him. 

"I'm sorry to keep asking. You're Noct's shield, I...I shouldn't be surprised by scarring."

"Hey, I think they make me look pretty badass." 

Ignis snorted, and rubbed a stray tear away. 

"Why am I not surprised..."

Gladio tipped his face up with a gentle grip to his chin. 

"We both know what we're signed up for Ignis. I promise, you'll see." 

Ignis responded quietly.

"That doesn't mean I have to be alright with it in closed quarters."

Gladio rolled his eyes, and pressed a kiss to Ignis' forhead. 

"Yeah, that doesn't change." 

Ignis smiled sadly at him, and slid from his lap, to kneel between his legs.

"May I...?" 

Gladio looked down, and was met with pleading eyes. 

"I've a council meeting, I...I can't arrive disheveled, but I can alleviate some of your strain..." 

He sighed quietly, and nodded. He wouldn't deny his lover his time. 

He unbuckled his belt, and unfastened his pants. He hooked his thumbs under his pants and underwear, and slipped them down enough to free his cock, semi hard from Ignis' kisses.

"I see some things don't change." 

"What do you mean?" 

Ignis scooted forward, and circled his fingers around Gladio's shaft. 

"You still get aroused by the slightest kisses to your neck." 

"H-hey, it's not my fault you're sexy." 

"Damn the gods, I suppose." 

Ignis parted his lips, and took the head of Gladio's cock into his mouth.

"I do every day, baby-o-oh..."

He shifted back in the chair, Ignis' mouth somehow both entirely familiar and somehow forlorn.

His tongue moved in methods it hadn't in years, unexperienced, but diligent. Testing and methodical. Seeing if the tricks he used on his Gladio were still effective. 

In their experience, they had new methods, new tricks, but the young, curious tongue was something Gladio was no longer used to in their familiarity. He purred, and huffed quietly. 

"I-I forgot how good you were at this, even then..." 

He rested his hand on the back of Ignis' head, pawing through the tawny tresses as the young man teased away. 

"Ignis, come on baby, you don't have to-augh-gods, Iggy..." Gladio's protests were met with more determined teasing from the young man, until he settled back, accepting. "I-Iggy, baby..."

He smoothed his hand down the top of Ignis' head, and brushed his bangs out of his face. Ignis glanced up, brilliant green eyes shining.

Eyes that hadn't been that color in nearly a decade. 

He had almost forgotten how beautiful they were. 

Ignis reached a hand up to massage Gladio's testicle, sucking contently until he felt him close, reached up and felt his abs tight beneath his grip. 

"Baby, baby I'm gonna--"

Ignis didn't let up, tongue working diligently to tease Gladio until he felt the warmth spurt in his mouth. He exhaled hard, willing down his amateur gag reflex, and pulling back slightly. 

He tapped on his desk, and gestured. Gladio followed the gesture to the box of tissues on his desk, and snatched it, holding it out to him. 

Ignis yanked two tissues out, pulling his mouth away and holding one to Gladio's cock, one to his mouth. He turned away to discreetly spit into the tissue. 

"S-sorry, baby. It's why I tried to warn you, I forgot you uh--..."

Gladio stopped himself. Ignis didn't start swallowing until later in their relationship, though commonplace now. 

"It's quite alright." 

Ignis tossed the tissue into the trash as Gladio sat the tissue box on the desk and cleaned himself off. He lifted his underwear and pants back up, fastening them. Ignis resumed his seat on Gladio's lap, still wiping at his mouth.

"Alright. Tell me how you got here, and we'll figure out how to get you home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lili for helping me work the kinks out! <3

Ignis awoke to a small clamor. The door opening and closing. A chair being dragged? He made a small noise as he woke up, a groan escaping his still exhausted frame.

He fought disorientation. The room smelled of Gladio, but nothing else, not a haven. Not a hotel room. 

Ah. The dots connected as he became more lucid. Gladio's room. Back in time. 

The door! He sat up with a start, met by a hand on his chest. 

"What the fuck is going on?" 

Gladio's voice. His darling Gladio's voice. 

"Gladio, I can--" 

"You're Iggy. But, but you're not. I just -saw- Iggy, going to the grand library. So. Who are you." 

Ignis sighed quietly.

"I am Ignis, as you realized. Where do I begin...I was transported back by Umbra, Lady Lunyafreya's hound." 

"Back? Back from where?" 

Ignis caught a frustrated noise in his throat before it could escape. 

"How old are you?" 

"Nineteen." 

"Bloody hell." Ignis pressed his visor up with a finger. "Fourteen years."

He felt the hand pull from his chest, but still felt it in his personal space. He flinched when he felt the calloused fingertip run over the scar under his visor. 

"Fourteen years? In the future? What the fuck, Iggy what happened? What-" He heard Gladio scoff, frustrated and confused. "Where did this scarring come from?" He fingers on either side of his visor, and panicked. He caught him by the wrists, and snapped. 

"No!" 

Gladio huffed, and twisted his wrists free. 

"Iggy, I can already see the scars. Let me see." 

"I-I can't. You weren't supposed to be here, Gladio, weren't supposed to see me." 

"Well, I fucking saw you. Now let me see all of your face." 

Ignis hesitated, a hand on his visor to keep it to his face. 

"I can't tell you what happens, Gladio." 

"What an Iggy answer, come on. Take the damn visor off."

He sighed as he placed his thumb and forefinger on either side of the visor, and removed it. Knowing generally where Gladio was, though not precisely where to stare, his glazed eyes looked off. He couldn't see Gladio's reaction, but he damn sure heard it. 

The choked gasp. 

"Iggy, are you..." 

He closed his eyes, and nodded. 

"I can detect some variance of light and shadow, but...yes. I've lost my sight." 

He felt Gladio's weight settle beside him on the bed, forced to sitting with the heft of the knowledge. 

Gladio kept his eyes transfixed on Ignis'. 

Ignis heard his voice, quiet.

"I know you can't tell me how, but...was I there? C..could I have saved you? Could I have stopped it?" 

Ignis closed his eyes, casting his face downward. 

"We all bear our scars. You as his shield should know that." 

"Baby, you're his advisor! You were never supposed to be in battle like that. Not like me."

Ignis worked off a glove. He raised his hand, and pressed it against Gladio's cheek. Cheekbone, squared jaw, little goatee of a beard. He reconstructed his face from touch and memory. 

"Darling Gladio, you know that was exactly why I started training. You can't always be there, and...Our fates can not be changed..."

He heard Gladio scoff. 

"That's bullshit. I'm gonna train even harder, and I'm gonna protect everyone." 

Ignis felt his hand on the side of his face. He felt a tear crest over the hand he had resting on Gladio's jaw.

"I'm gonna protect you baby." 

He felt the tears well up in his own eyes. He blinked them away with a small chuckle. 

"You protect me plenty, darling."

He felt Gladio's hand travel up, caressing the scar on the bridge of his nose, gracing over his hair. 

He heard a small chuckle from him. 

"Something funny, Gladio?"

He heard another snicker, and tilted his head slightly. 

"My boyfriend gets even fucking hotter! I'm so psyched." Gladio laughed, sarcastic, but enough to break the tension.

Even Ignis had to laugh at Gladio trying to cheer up the gloom. He pulled the young man into a hug. 

"My darling Gladiolus..."

He felt Gladio in his personal space only a split second before the young man pressed their lips together. 

"Mm!" Ignis grasped at Gladio's sweatshirt. The young man took Ignis' lips parting in a gasp as his chance, and pressed his tongue into his mouth. 

Ignis hesitated. This was wrong, this was so wrong. Gladio wasn't supposed to be seeing him, nonetheless kissing him.

He felt Gladio pull away. 

"Baby what's wrong? You're all stiff." 

"Gladiolus, we- we can't..." 

He felt young hands on his chest, running over his suspenders. 

"You're still my boyfriend, right? In your time?" 

He hesistated to answer, and responded with only a curt nod. How else could he answer? 'Well, we were terrified to die unwed, and had Cid officiate?' Far too risky. 

"Yes, we're still together."

He felt the young man's arms wrap around him, and his weight settle on top of him. He felt a kiss placed on his scarred eyelid. 

Something Gladio hadn't done in years. 

Ignis quieted again. Though it had been ten years, he had never forgotten the panic in Gladio's voice when he awoke. The anger in it in the coming weeks, before Gladio had come to peace with the fact that he hadn't protected him. 

The days and nights spent being held by him, Gladio pressing gentle kisses to his eyelids, Ignis praying his vision would recover.

Realizing it wouldn't. 

He exhaled quietly, trying to prevent it from becoming a sigh. 

He felt Gladio's fingertips on his collarbone.

"Let me...at least make your trip to the past worth it..."

"It's already been worth it, darling. I was reminded how you were my strength and confidant, even when we were so young..."

Gladio's fingertip trailed over the exposed flesh, running down to the top fastened button of Ignis' shirt. 

"Baby, let me be your strength again. For a little..."

He felt the young hand delve under his shirt. 

"Wait, Gladiolus, what if someone walks in? Gods, what if your -father- were to find out." 

Ignis heard the words leave his mouth, and was immediately struck with the irony of a statement he hadn't had to utter in over a decade. 

"I put a chair in front of the door, baby. No one's bothering us." 

"Ah, that's what the noise was..." 

"Oh shit, is that what woke you up? M'sorry. I was more concerned with who was in my damn bed." 

"A fair concern." 

He felt Gladio's hands start to work down the buttons of his dress shirt, parting it, and running a fingertip down the now exposed skin.

Ignis shivered from the touch. He took Gladio's hand in his, and shook his head. 

"I'll not be mounted by a nineteen year old." 

He remembered Gladio's impulsiveness, and impatience in youth. Many an inadvertent sex injury, many a meeting spent fidgeting in his seat. 

"Okay. What do you want baby, just tell me."

Ignis brought his hands to each other, and tugged the remaining black leather glove from his fingers. He dropped it with it's mate, and reached for Gladio. He found his sides, and slipped his hands under his sweatshirt. Just his work out tank top underneath, he pulled it up to feel Gladio's flesh. 

Familiar warmth, Ignis tried to remember his body at this age. Not yet the physique he knew, the muscles just starting to build, but still well toned for his age. He ran curious fingertips over his abs. 

"Strip for me, darling?" 

"Yeah, 'course."

He felt the heft of the sweatshirt being pulled away, and discarded by his gloves on the bed. The tank top followed after, he heard it being discarded, but didn't feel it fall to the bed. He lowered his hands to the band of Gladio's sweatpants, and toyed with it. Felt the points of his hips, the crest of his scruffy, unkept pubes. 

His Gladio at least trimmed for him, at his behest. 

He heard the district sound of shoes falling to the floor, two thumps, and felt the sweatpants pulled away from his fingers. 

"You gonna stay dressed?" 

"Pardon me for enjoying feeling you. Patience is a virtue, you know." 

"Uh-huh, one I don't possess."

_Thank goodness that changes a bit..._

He raised his hands to slip his suspenders from his shoulders, sliding his dress shirt off after it. He felt Gladio's hands on his pants, eagerly slipping the button free, and zipper down. He lifted his hips to slide his trousers off, by his count leaving both of them in socks and underthings. 

He felt Gladio's hand on his leg, lifting it by the calf and his other hand moving to remove his sock. He repeated the process to the other leg, placing a kiss on his calf before returning it to the bed.

Ignis shifted to go up on his knees. He reached to feel over Gladio's ass. His bare ass. 

"No underwear...?"

"Ahah. Uh. Forgot to bring a clean pair to training, it's actually why I ended up coming back...maybe it was fate." He could almost hear the grin in Gladio's voice. 

Ignis snorted, and shook his head.

"Damnable fate."

He felt the younger man's hands on his hips, tugging his underwear down. Ignis felt the air on his groomed pubes first, then his shaft exposed. He lifted himself up for Gladio to take the underwear down to his knees. He slipped them off his legs with some difficulty, and sat them to his side.

He heard an appreciative noise from his lover. 

"Damn, Iggy." 

"What?"

"You look gorgeous..."

He heard the quiet admission, and felt heat rush to his face. He suddenly felt very self aware, especially being unable to see Gladio's countenance. 

"I...suppose I look much different..."

"Not 'much.' You're still the Iggy I love. Just in a...slightly sexier package. Like a fine wine." 

He felt his lips tug into a smirk.

"You intend to drink me, then?"

"If you'll let me." 

Ignis gave a small nod of consent. 

"As long as I'm in control. Do you have lubricant?" 

"You know it, baby. And condoms."

He felt Gladio's weight shift, and return. 

"Tell me what to do." 

"I want you to prep me." 

He heard the young man chuckle. 

"That I can -definitely- do." 

He heard the lube cap flip open and closed, and felt a hand press to his chest. 

"Lay back for me, baby."

"My pleasure..." 

Ignis trusted his body to know how far back the headboard was when he fell, landing hard against the pillow. He felt a hand pulling his leg onto his shoulder, and a finger press inside of him.

"Mmn...Hello, darling..." 

He felt Gladio shift closer, hand nestled against him with his finger all the way to his palm. He kissed along Ignis' leg as he slipped a second finger in, and began to carefully stretch him open. 

Ignis ran his hands down his bare chest, enjoying the flushed feeling from being prepped by his lover. 

"I can take more, darling..." 

"What? Already?" 

"I'm a little more experienced now, hm?" 

"Right, my bad..." 

Ignis felt a third finger enter him, and shuddered as he felt his muscles melt into relaxation. 

"Mm...Gladio...jerk yourself with your other hand...I want you hard for me..."

"Baby, I'm already hard...you look so fucking good." 

"Pull out, love?"

He felt the fingers remove themselves, and rolled onto his knees. He scooted in front of Gladio, feeling his way up his hair covered thighs, and to his erection.

He gave it a small jerk, and held his free hand out.

"Condom and lube, please."

"I got it baby." 

Ignis heard the packet tear, the lube uncap, and the unmistakable noise of Gladio jerking himself slightly with the condom on.

"Move your hands, darling."

He moved to hover his ass over Gladio's lap. He felt Gladio's hand helping to guide him down, legs bent at the knee and splayed to either side as he impaled himself on Gladio's erection, taking it easily to the hilt. 

"Oh ho-holy shit, baby." 

He felt Gladio try to buck up, and shook his head. 

"You aren't in control, darling."

"Oh gods, I love it when you're like this-ah!" 

Ignis raised himself up, and brought his hips back down to ride Gladio. 

"Good, darling?" 

"B-better than good..." 

He felt Gladio lean forward to press kisses along his collarbone. He let out a small purr as he continued to raise and lower his hips. 

Gladio raised his hips up to meet him, and the two fell into a mutual rhythm. Ignis kept his pleasured noises muffled with the back of his hand, Gladio by kissing into Ignis's chest, neck, anywhere he could get his greedy lips on. 

He heard Gladio's breathing becoming erratic, gasping, he was close. He increased his speed slightly. Gladio dug his fingertips into Ignis' back; nails cut too short to claw, leaving only calloused fingertips pawing into his shoulder blades as he came.

"Oh-oh Ignis..." Gladio gasped into Ignis' neck, breath hot against his skin. 

Ignis felt a smile across his lips. 

"I'll never tire of you saying my name like that, darling..."

"H-here, lift up, I wanna get this condom off..." 

Ignis raised himself to lift off of Gladio, and sit back on the bed. His own cock throbbed from lack of attention, and the memory of being filled by Gladio. 

He heard the distinct balloon-esque snapping of the condom being tied off and tossed into the trash bin beside the bed. 

Gladio's weight shifted close to him, and he felt his hands on his thighs. Then, lips on his cock. 

"O-oh Gladio, you don't-"

"Yeah I do. I'm not missing this opportunity..." 

Ignis' hand flew to his mouth to stifle a moan as Gladio took the head of his cock into his mouth. He felt two fingers and a thumb circle around the base of his cock as Gladio sucked.

It didn't take much of Gladio's warmth and touch to bring Ignis to completion, a fact he was more than a little disappointed in. He wasn't ready to lose the touch when Gladio parted, swallowing his semen down. 

"I'm gonna get a cloth to clean you up, gimme a sec." 

He felt Gladio's weight leave the bed, and settled back into the blankets; Pleased as could be, and ready to return to his nap. He felt Gladio's sweatshirt beside him, and tugged it to his chest. He buried his face into it. Gladio's warm scent was a comfort, easily lulling him back to sleep.

He could have sworn he felt a warm, damp cloth cleaning him, and a quiet voice in his ear in his lucid dream.

"Stay safe for me...I love you, Iggy." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis felt a hand stroking his cheek. His eyelashes fluttered open, though he knew the touch.

"Mm...welcome back, darling." 

"You miss me that much, baby?" 

Ignis tilted his head, then realized he was nude, snuggling Gladio's sweatshirt. 

"Was a tad sultry in here..."

"Mmhm." Gladio smirked, seeing the tied off condom in the wastebin. 

"C'mon, we're in luck." 

Ignis felt his underwear land on his lap. Gladio gathered Ignis' clothes, and set them within arm's reach of him. He worked to clothe himself, as a scratching at the door sounded out. 

Gladio walked over to open it. 

Eighteen year old Ignis stood at the door, with Umbra in tow. He smiled sadly at Gladio, but didn't try to look past him to see himself. 

He departed quickly, leaving the hound. Ignis inhaled sharply. 

"A...is that Umbra?" 

"Yeah. He must have been dropping Luna's book off." 

Ignis slipped his shoes on, and walked over to the hound. 

Umbra nuzzled his hand, and whimpered quietly.

"You know we're not supposed to be here, Umbra. Can you send us back?" 

The hound nosed Ignis' hand again, a definitive nod. 

"Gladio, your hand...?"

Ignis hovered his hand over Umbra's head. Gladio placed his on top of it, stroking it with a thumb before pressing their hands onto Umbra's head. 

The world went bright white again, and suddenly dark...a familiar darkness. 

"Are we back, Gladio...?" 

Gladio turned, surveying the area. 

"Yeah, seem to be..." 

"Guys!!" Ignis and Gladio both turned in the direction of the voice. 

"I've been looking all over for you!" The blonde approached, out of breath. 

"Prompto?" Ignis asked, though he knew the voice. 

"Guys, reports are saying there's movement on Angelgard, he's home, he's HOME." The younger man was practically screaming with excitement.

"Guess we made in back right in time..." 

Gladio took Ignis' hand, and held it tight all the way back to Hammerhead.


End file.
